


Piggy Pastry Bakery

by Scrunchles



Series: Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Two short drabbles about Jamie needing cookies and Mako being the best baker in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Woden’s Skadi as well as the rest of my patrons for all their wonderful support. 
> 
> You own the best bakery in town and I need an insane amount of cookies for this party AU.

Fuck.

Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.

This was typical.  Fucking typical of him to insist he had the hook up for the best fucking cookies in town and now he had to deliver  _ tomorrow _ .  

Jamie turns the corner and hobbles up to the Piggy Pastry Bakery just as the owner walks out from behind the counter to lock the door.

He slams the door open and steps in, ending up face to chest with a man a foot taller than he is and looking like he’d rather break Jamie in two than listen to what he has to say.

“I need thirty dozen cookies for tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m making christmas cookies sTOP SNEAKING IN HERE TO EAT THE DOUGH OR I’LL SMACK YOU WITH A SPOON

Jamie is absolutely no help.  He watches and fetches and feels a pang of guilt every time the baker yawns and tells him he can leave.

He needs a million cookies at nine on Christmas Eve.  He’s an asshole, but he’s not the kind of asshole that would just abandon the baker to his task.

It has nothing to do with the dough being the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

Jamie waits until the baker’s back is turned, then swoops in for another dollop of cookie batter.

When the baker turns back around, he stares at the bowl, then looks at Jamie sucking his finger, eyebrows drawn.  He raises his spoon threateningly.

“I offered you  _ one taste _ .”

“It’s  _ good shit _ .” 


End file.
